


Hidden Treasures

by Bremmatron33



Series: Hidden Treasures [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humanformers, nagas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Deep in the lush jungle the Nagas thrive and they aren't nearly as vicious as most think they are.





	Hidden Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small and cute. I don't like being too inactive here while I work on longer chapters for fic.

Somewhere in the shadow of a lush jungle Breakdown scanned the underbrush looking for any signs of what he was looking for. Eyes carefully sweeping over the sea of shifting green, a flash of brilliant gold caught the dim light. Breakdown all but dove for it, snatching up the large metal scale, eyes quickly searching for more. He could just follow the trail, the number of scales littering the jungle floor causing his heart to thud with joy. Shuffling along stuffing as many of the shimmering scales into his rucksack Breakdown took a moment to tug his communicator free from his pocket and hastily dial in a number. The light lilt of a woman picking up on the other end.

“Breakdown? You find something?”

Giddy with pride Breakdown couldn’t help but sound boastful. “You bet I did! I think I’m on the trail of a whole shed! Meet me at my location!” The woman on the other end squealed.

“No way! I’ll be right there!” The life of a hunter wasn’t always an easy one but it was usually fun. There really wasn’t a day that they didn’t find something but usually it was nothing as good as a Naga shed! At least Breakdown had assumed it was a shed. As he followed the trail of gold though something started to worry him. Nagas shed every month usually, their drying skins found rarely due to high demand alone thanks to the number of good hunters out there but frequent enough that the leather filled the markets. What was a much more rare find were the hard scales, usually naga didn’t lose this many protective scales during a shed. A dozen at most, weak ones close to the belly scattered as the monster twisted and scratched at its itchy skin but...there was a whole path of them.

By the time his partner caught up, he had at least forty of them. She trilled in wonder as she pulled two from Breakdown’s back. “Oh my goodness! You weren’t kidding! These are beautiful~ We can sell these to the palace they’re so perfect!”

“Sure can...but isn't this just a tad suspicious, Moony? Finding this many?” Moonracer only shrugged as she slipped the scales she’d stolen into her own pack and started collecting the rest.

“It could have just been a bad shed. It’s been really dry as of late. Could just be a juvenile they lose a lot of scales their first couple of sheds. OH! Maybe we found the trail of a gravid one~ They lose a lot of scales for better ones!” His partner's theories calmed Breakdown a little. Any of those situations preferable to finding a dead naga.

Hunters or no, in their village a dead naga was an ill omen. The monsters supposedly the original creators of their home and their protector spirits. They were honored and revered as deities, and while most hunters were raised to be a tad bit more agnostic when it came to the holy creatures, it still left a sour taste in Breakdown’s mouth whenever he found one. The last time he and his uncle had found one and brought it in to be honored and cleaned the village suffered the worst flooding they had in years. Somehow it brought a brilliant harvest...but one of the storms killed his uncle. Breakdown knew it was only coincidence but the memory still lingered. Dead naga were dangerous.

Unfortunately the further they pushed the more and more solid the reality set that they were indeed on the trail of at least a dying naga. Bright teal blood and colorful plumes were strewn everywhere. The two could only hope that it was simply nature at its worst...but they knew the other reality was much more likely. The trail of bloodshed seemed too methodical and the naga didn’t have any predators in the area as far as Breakdown knew. Save for humans of course.

Not everyone in the area respected the naga as they did in the village, only allowing themselves to take what was lost or scavenge what was dead after a long period of mourning. Hunters from other towns and even cities were in hunting for the money more than anything so they had a nasty habit of taking what they needed or sometimes even just wanted.

“Breakdown look!” Just outside an impressive cave was a massive naga and five prone human bodies scattered close by. Moonracer pulled her spear from its sheath and brandished it as the two neared. “I think they’re dead.”

Breakdown narrowed his gaze to get a better look at the closest hunter. The hardened woman’s face stiff, her eyes glassy. “Looks that way. Poison got her.” Moonracer rushed to the woman’s corpse.

“Poison? That’s insane. Nagas never resort to poison. These creeps! They must have tortured the poor thing.” Quickly abandoning the hunter Moonracer cautiously made her way to the beast. The naga was covered in wounds and bullet holes, too cold and still. “Breakdown!”

Breakdown moved to comfort her. While Moony didn’t hold as many superstitions as Breakdown did she like any member of the village respected and loved the nagas. Considering she’d lived in the temple for most of her life and it had been one of the temple guardians who had saved her after her parent's untimely death she had more respect than most. “It’s alright Moony. I’ll call in some backup. We’ll take them back to the village. At least these pricks got what was coming to them.”

Moony sniffed as she kept her tears at bay, fingers anxiously twirling one of her thin braids as she stroked the dead creature. “It’s just cruel.” Moonracer wasn’t an idiot, she knew some naga were ferocious and cruel and it gave them a bad reputation she even understood that some people simply needed materials and considered the death of the creature less important than the need but the least they could do was make it quick! If people knew how the naga really were though they would never dare harm them.

Returning his communicator to his pocket, Breakdown put an arm on the woman’s shoulder. “Well, they’re sending the crew. Someone to pick up these idiots too. Why don’t we check out the cave it was headed to. It might have little ones.” Moonracer stifled a pained gasp.

“Oh no! We need to check!” Moony rushed off with her spear before Breakdown could stop her. He let her go with a sigh, she was a good enough hunter on her own and he may as well help out the crew and gather the bodies.

Thankfully, none of them looked familiar. Breakdown knew a few number of outsiders, traders and craftsmen mostly but some he didn’t know as well could have been anything. Judging from their armor they must have come from the main city. The shiny heavily treated black bone of the ocean beasts that inhabited the coast. It was good armor against most of the usual beasts that ran free in the jungle but naga weren’t normal beasts. Not even beasts really. They were just as smart if not more than humans, they had their own history, culture. If they truly wanted they could easily destroy any human that bothered them...and they did when forced...but most simply enjoyed lying low, staying out of trouble, selling their services to whoever would like them be it naga or not. It was for that reason that the village was smart enough not to kill them for what resources their bodies offered.

Breakdown wished he felt more remorse for the humans...this was just their job, they likely had family, little ones of their own but...so could the naga. Despite what many thought, naga weren’t really all that solitary and even after parting with their young or parents they were constantly meeting back up, reveling in each others company before departing for their own safety. This one would likely be missed no matter what the circumstance. A life for a life.

Stuck in his musings Breakdown didn’t hear Moonracer scream his name the first time, but he certainly heard it the second. Breaking into a run Breakdown leapt over the naga and made a line straight for the cave. He barely had the sense to switch on his light, running blind till he nearly knocked himself out by running into a cave wall. The seconds he had to wait at a split in the cavern were agonizing knowing there could be anything living in the darkness but thankfully Moonracer was loud as hell. Skidding down the steep rock Breakdown’s light illuminated the fight taking place. Though it wasn’t much of one.

Another naga, banded red and black and littered with deep gashes and bullet holes. Musking a poisonous toxin of some sort that instantly made Breakdown’s eyes burn. His claws wrapped around Moonracer’s spear as the two fought for the weapon. He noticed Breakdown the moment he landed, his attention shifting and not in the best way. The naga quickly backing off from Moony and retreating away from the two hunters but increasing the noxious musk flooding the room.

Free from the struggle Moonracer grabbed for her mask and shoved it on her face before leaping to her partner's side. “Breakdown your mask!” He was already ahead of her, already lightheaded and woozy. “He’s in a rage but he’s bleeding out, we need to get him to calm down! I tried talking to him but I don’t think he believes me...or maybe he doesn’t understand my accent. Windblade did say my nigeses was almost unintelligible!” Breakdown scoffed, trying to calm his panicked heart with deep breaths of filtered air.

“What and you think mine’s any better? I’m only allowed in the shrine with the Doc because I’m the only one who can lift Starscream’s fat butt. It’s not like he chats with me! Can’t he understand our language?”

“No, please just try! I think they drugged him! He’s not acting right and he’s dying and I think he’s a juvenile! Look how small he is!” Breakdown tried to focus through the red haze that enveloped the room. The poor thing was looking frantic, from pain or drugs it would be impossible to know but Moony was right about one thing, the naga was small. Not in a juvenile sort of way though. Judging from the upper torso it looked full grown...which meant it had to have been stunted in some way. Had...had it been kept by those hunters? Breakdown knew of hunters who kept naga, used them like dogs to suss out other naga using scent...some just kept them as pretty pets. There was no end of horror stories of the pets turning on their masters though. It this poor thing had been kept in a cage, in wards and chains, it would make sense why they were so small and why he didn’t understand the local human language like the other naga native to the area tended to. If he came from the city though maybe he would understand common.

Steeling himself just a bit Breakdown moved through the miasma towards the naga. He kept his pace slow and even, his moves deliberate so the creature could follow every one of them. With no weapon drawn and hands away from his frame the naga hissed and hooded what frills it had but slunk all the way back to the wall and coiled in a tiny defensive ball. Screaming as loudly as it could. “Get away!”

Thankfully Breakdown understood the naga language better than he could speak it because this one had a thick accent. Not one he’d heard before either. Halting a good distance away Breakdown took a knee for the naga, a stance he could easily turn into a roll should the naga strike but low enough that the poor thing felt a little more comfortable with. “Hey now, it’s alright. “Were...were you with those guys outside? That other naga?” Hopefully, his common wasn’t as rusty as he feared it was.

“The humans deserve to rot where they lay! I killed them all as soon as I was free! The only thing I could do to repay him! You and other can rot too! Leave me be!” So, he’d been right. Well, there was a first time for everything. Though this was going to make things difficult. Wild nagas already had a distrust of humans, a naga who’d been forced to be a pet? Clearly, the time spent in capture had taken its toll.

“You’re bleeding out, and those bullets aren’t gonna get rid of themselves. We’re not like the humans that brought you here alright. Let us help you.” The naga looked at Breakdown in what was almost shock but it didn’t last long. Anger blooming back over whatever sort of reasoning the naga had been thinking.

“Not like it matters! Just selfish! Sell me back to my old human for a higher price once done? NO! LEAVE!” Emboldened by its reasoning the naga struck, its long body launching forward in a mess of blood and hissing. Breakdown just barely caught the creature by its neck, letting it sink its long blood caked claws deep into his shoulder just so he could get a good grip around his middle. The naga was more slick than usual oddly wet but still rough going back up, Breakdown swore under his breath as the nagas sharp scales cut into his hand. Being small as he was though as soon as he had a grip around the creature’s waist, he had him. No amount of tail thrashing, miasma spewing regret loosening Breakdown’s hold. “LET GO!”

Breakdown all but chuckled at the naga. “You attacked me, buddy. Now you’re gonna pay the price. You’re coming with me and we’re gonna get you fixed up.”

“LIAR!” The naga’s fangs spit poison, Breakdown only hearing it hit his mask. “Liar! Liar! LIAR! You insignificant vermin are all the same! All the same! Let me go or you will face my wrath!” Trapped by its own mistakes the naga could only sink its claws deeper, trying to tear at Breakdown’s flesh and leverage itself free.

Breakdown used the pain to his advantage, tightening his grip around the naga’s waist till it wretched. The poor creature’s eyes rolling back as it flopped forward, passing out from the pain. The solution not exactly as peaceful as Moonracer wanted but effective. “Moony, get the rest of his tail for me and send a message to the others that we’re headin’ home. He can’t wait.”

“Right!” Moony jumped to attention, hefting up the nagas back end and carefully wrapping the weight around Breakdown’s shoulder. Thankfully being so small Breakdown could pretty easily carry the naga by himself but just because he was small by naga standards didn’t mean he wasn’t cumbersome, especially limp the poor naga’s body continued to slip and unfurl as Breakdown climbed the steep incline out of the cave.

Luckily he had Moonracer at his back, eventually taking most of the nagas tail and slinging it over her shoulder so Breakdown wouldn’t be so top heavy. It was slow goings with the slippery rock working against them but as soon as the spot of light started to fill the cave and the ground leveled out the two breathed a sigh of relief. Outside the two took a long break, Moony using what she had in her bag to fix up Breakdown and the naga while it was at ease for the moment. The other hunters and priestess showing up before they could set out.

Breakdown watched the stern woman perform rites for the dead naga as the others mindfully pulled it onto a cart. Her gaze turning to him and Moonracer when she was finished for the moment. “Moonracer, Breakdown, what do you have there?”

“Another one Chromia! He’s alive though....for the most part.” Chromia made her way over, hands reaching out to stroke the thick bands of red and black scales that protected the naga’s more human torso.

“How odd. His colors are so vibrant...but he looks to be a desert dweller.”

“Yeah, he’s got weird scales too. Smooth and rough.” Chromia hummed, carefully gliding her hand up and down the naga’s back to affirm Breakdown’s claim.

“Strange. You two think he belonged to these hunters and this wild naga tried to free him, yes? Classic case of hunters becoming the hunted.” Breakdown nodded idly, shifting the naga’s weight again, the beast now not as stable with his claws no longer sunk in his shoulder.

“The poor thing probably thought he was a juvenile! I know I did before I got a better look at him.” Chromia nodded.

“Bred for the trade I think. We’ll keep him at the temple. He’s still very young despite being an adult. I’d give him….less than fifty years old. Hopefully, his time in capture won’t be a lasting detriment to his growth. With a few good meals, we could get him to a proper size in a few years. Red is such an auspicious color Good job you two. Get on one of the carts with him Breakdown. Moonracer you’re welcome to join me on my horse or walk if you wish.”

* * *

 

The trip back was bumpy thanks to the flash storms quickly making the ground soggy, the horses having to tug the cart free every few minutes. Breakdown huffed a sigh when they finally made it to the main road. Mostly for the naga’s sake, the creature’s eyes daring to open with one bump then slipping back shut the next second. Thankfully they managed to make it back home without that complication.

As the cart stopped at the back of the massive temple Breakdown slipped off and made his own way inside. As much as he wanted to help the others with the bigger naga, his little guy was still bleeding pretty bad and the Doctor would already be there waiting. A heavy tail flicked lazily in slumber, a reassuring sign that despite the wounds the little guy was quite the trooper.

Flatline went into a ranting fit as soon as Breakdown laid the naga down on his table. Swearing up and down about the exotic pet trade, the dangers of mixed species breeding and how stunning their new patient was despite all that. It was a usual Friday with the man. Handing off or quickly cleaning tools as Flatline meticulously removed arrowheads and bullets. Thankfully that was the only major damage and while lethally pockmarked at least the naga hadn’t suffered any blows that required a major surgery, his thick plated skin protecting him for the most part. When it was all said and done he gave Breakdown the honor of rubbing their new mixed breed friend down with a fine oil till they could figure out if he was more comfortable in a nice pool of water or sand. “Take him to the king when you’re done. See if he’ll stand sharing his room. If he puts up a fight just come tell me. We’ll find someplace to put this guy till he wakes up.”

“Will do Flatline…..what do you think the chances are?” Flatline took a deep breath as he pondered.

“‘Bout fifty-fifty. I’d say stick him with Windblade but she’s such a momma bird we’ll never get him back. Not to mention she’s a pushover. If he gets violent because of a bigger naga in his space she might get hurt. Not much I’d hope but it’s still a pain. Starscream will just chase him out if he gets tired of him.”

“You sure he won’t hurt him?”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine as long as he’s okay at the start.” With that Flatline left to go deal with the dead naga. Breakdown took a few more moments, really taping down bandages and making sure any big stitches were smooth and glued all the way. Naga didn’t like bumps and had a tendency to pick at wounds they found too annoyingly bulky to deal with. When he was happy he bundled the naga up and headed to the main part of the shrine.

Thankfully Starscream was still in his quarters and not in the main temple. The creature put up less of a fit when he was alone. No one to feel bad for him and convince others to fight for his plight. Alone meant the naga could get away with a bit more and while he hadn’t done it in a long while Breakdown remembered enough horror stories of shrine workers disappearing forever after dealing with the snake.

It wasn’t hard to imagine what could have happened to them. As one of the oldest living naga, Starscream towered over everyone, even his fellow naga. He’d lived as the temple guardian so long that the shrine had been rebuilt or built on twenty times in his life just to continue housing him. They fed him horses and fully grown cattle. An annoying human? Nothing but a snack.

Thankfully Starscream had remarked time and time again how fond he was of Breakdown. Mainly because he fed him on time and he always kept his pool perfectly chilled and his warming rock just so. Breakdown had a feeling the daily mite cleanings, frill brushing, and scale polishes were also a factor.

As he pushed open the door, scarlet eyes locking on in less than a second, Breakdown couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine though. “Breakdown~ Did you bring me a snack?”

Breakdown desperately kept his tone light and comfortable. He trusted Starscream and the naga trusted him. There was nothing to worry about. “No, no snacks. I uhh...need to ask you somethin’.” Breakdown didn’t like the way the snake’s eyes narrowed as they tried to focus on the naga in his arms. Foregoing his superior demeanor Starscream’s body began to twitch and slither till his slim torso was close to eye level.

“I’m listening. Who’s that?” Starscream said the word like he was cracking a whip.

“Who I was gonna ask about. We uh….just found him. Hasn’t given us a name...but we think he was a trade breed. Killed his owners but got caught in the fight. He needs a place to stay and heal up. Would you be kind enough to share your place for a while?” Starscream continued to stare for a long moment before reaching out. He picked up the naga under his arms, taking him higher and higher till his whole body was unfurled. The tip of the little guys tail just reaching past the end of Starscream’s torso.

“Why is he so small? He smells like an adult.”

Breakdown ran a hand through his already mussed hair. “I just told ya’. He’s human bred. Fancy. I don’t know how they do it, wards...or cages but they manage to keep them small so they can fit in houses.”

Starscream cocked an eyebrow at that...or what could be considered an eyebrow.“Fancy? Don’t make me laugh.”

“You know humans. They see something they like, they find ways to market it to them. If you don’t wanna share your space it’s fine. Just hand him back and I’ll get him out of your scales.” As if Breakdown could even Starscream lifted the other naga further up out of reach.

“I never said I didn’t want his company. I was just asking questions. Important questions.” Starscream slipped his arm under the other naga’s tail and rested him in the crook of his arm as he made his way to his sunning rock. “He’s cold. I’ll tell someone when he wakes.”

“Uhh.” Coiling up on his rock Starscream settled the other naga on his lower back, using the rest of his massive tail to hid him. “Starscream you gotta be careful with him, he’s hurt.”

“I know what I’m doing. Leave us be.” Unable to do much else Breakdown went to help the others.

* * *

 

It was a week or so later when Flatline called him in. It was just for Starscream’s regular feeding routine but Breakdown was sure the little naga they’d picked up had to be doing better off...if he’d made it at all. He’d been in good condition despite all the wounds but Breakdown wouldn’t be surprised if he’d suffocated under Starscream’s butt.

As he made his way to the naga’s quarters though, he only found Starscream and Flatline. He dropped the hog he’d picked up in front of Starscream before giving the room another look around. In the back corner, a new lamp had been set up overhead a large pool of sand. “Hey! Guessing the little guy made it.”

“Mmhm. Big guy actually made it too. He wasn’t as dead as you two thought. It was touch and go and I had to call in another medic from the city but we managed to save him. He’s in his own room at the moment.”

“That’s great. Moony will cry when she hears that.” Breakdown idly slipped his gloves on, picking up and setting down skewed tools as he waited for instruction. “Get anything out of him?”

Flatline pushed the small flashlight and tweezers over, a quiet order to get started looking for mites. “He had a chip. Not only was he human bred, he was rented. Some smarmy fuck sells them like dogs. Won’t be surprised if someone comes to collect him, but we’ve got an answer ready as always if someone does. His name’s Knock Out and he likes sand. I’ve got a pheasant you can tempt him with but he sunk in as soon as I got the pool filled.”

“He’s hiding from the consequences of his actions! The little runt!”

Worried Breakdown slipped on his visor and headed over to Starscream. “What’re you talkin’ about big guy? Thought you were cool with him?”

Flatline scoffed before Starscream could answer.“He is. Right now he’s just mad because he decided to get handsy and Knock Out gassed him and put him out. Made the poor king chip a fang on the fall down. I’m working on it.”

“He had no right! You’re always trying to tempt me with mates, how was I supposed to know this wasn’t one of your tricks?”

“He’s full of holes and less than half your size!”

“And???”

“I’ll remember that when mating season comes around again.” Ignoring the two’s fight for the moment Breakdown took a quick detour to the pool of deep red sand. Even with Knock Out’s bright golden yellow and deep black bands, the naga was invisible in the pool. Breakdown couldn’t tell there was anything in there at all. Not even the hint of a bump where the snake could be. “He ain’t coming out without something. Just go through the rounds and deal with him later Breakdown.”

“Right. Course.” Tweezers in hand Breakdown got to work as Starscream enjoyed his meal.

He’d gotten a thick coat of cream on and was working on getting Starscream’s scales to a bright shine when he managed to catch the movement in the sand. It wasn’t much but Breakdown could easily spot a bright red orb in the small mock desert; Knock Out interested and watching. Starscream let out a deep rattling hiss and it was gone in a second.

“Idiot. Thought the sound of the machine was me calling.” Breakdown looked down at the buffer in his hand.

“Does it sound like a naga?”

“No, but buried in all that sand he only feels vibrations. Hence why he’s an idiot. An idiot sand dweller.” Breakdown laughed at that, for some reason he found it cute.

“No need for name calling now Starscream. You just scared him. He’s probably never seen a naga your size in all his life. Chromia said he’s still pretty young compared to you and Windblade. He’ll need to come out and eat eventually so you gotta learn to forgive and forget.” Starscream retorted with a bellowing growl of a hiss.

“He can come out all he wants. I won’t bother with him any longer, as long as pulls no more tricks that is.” Breakdown hummed, unconvinced.

“You hear that? Starscream’s given up on ya’. You’re safe for now.” The eye reappeared but nothing more. Breakdown went back to polishing.

When he was finally done and Starscream had slithered away to his rock, Breakdown looked around for the basket Flatline kept Starscream’s treats in. Plucking out a fat pheasant he headed over to the sand pool. The eye instantly disappeared but Breakdown was happy to wait. “You know you’ve gotta come out some time. I won’t let him hurt ya’. I promise.” No response. Not even a shiver from the sand. Breakdown took a knee, then sat cross-legged on the stone floor. “You even like pheasants? Raw like this I mean? Fancy thing like you probably gets human food. Maybe you don’t know how to eat it like this. Got...too many feathers an’ whatnot.” His taunt did nothing so minding his hand Breakdown set the bird down on the sand and like the ruby eye, it was gone in a flash. Sunk beneath the sand. A small gasp of shock and aw escaped him. “Well, someone was hungry after all.” Breakdown didn’t really expect a response it wasn’t really a question and Knock Out had his mouth full. He waited a bit, just staring into the rippled sand where the bird had once been. “You need anything else? Water? Turn your heat lamp up?”

Slowly the sand started to ripple again, grains cascading down the rising mound. Two brilliant red eyes now staring him down. Breakdown leaned in a bit closer. “You need something?" Knock Out slipped a little further from the sand. He nodded, two stubby pheasant legs still sticking out of his mouth. “Water?” Another nod. “Alright.”

By the time Breakdown returned with the bowl Knock Out had finished his meal and sunk back into the sand a bit. Breakdown showed off the bowl but didn’t hand it over. “You gotta come out here for it. Gotta let me see how your wounds are healing up so I can tell the doc.”

Knock Out wasn’t pleased by that at all. “Sneak” At least that’s what it translated to but Breakdown knew better.

“No need for that kind of language. Just come get your water. I won’t hurt ya’.”

“Don’t want water. Keep it.” Breakdown dropped back down to the floor, taking a sip of the cool water before placing it right of him, as far away from Knock Out as he was willing to.

“Fine, I will. It’s stuffy in this place and I could do to drink more water.” Leaning back on his hands, Breakdown let his gaze wander to the high ceilings of the shrine, eyes flitting from detailed carvings and paintings. “Will you at least tell me if you’re feeling better? Nothing stabbing you or...aching too badly.” There was a long pause of silence from the sand.

“No.”

“That’s good.” Breakdown felt something brush the fabric of his shirt. Instinctively he reached to see what it was and his hand found a smooth scaly backside. He felt Knock Out stiffen in fright, Breakdown gave the naga’s tail a few firm strokes till he was finally resting on his lap. “That’s it. Get your water.” Knock Out had been sneaky enough to go right over his lap but not smart enough to just go behind him. Odd, but he was more worried about finding any large gaping wounds to care. He quickly realized the water wasn’t exactly the naga’s goal.

Breakdown felt Knock Out’s slim hand brush against his belt, giving something on it a small tug. “Human I want this.” Breakdown looked to see what the snake was grabbing at. The buffer?

“You want the buffer? Why?” The tool wasn’t exactly expensive but he had a feeling if he gave Knock Out anything he wouldn’t be getting it back any time soon.

“I want shining.”

“You live in the sand. Starscream only gets polished because he goes out front.” Knock Out tugged angrily on the buffer but the clip that kept it on his belt held firm.

“I don’t care!”

“You’re covered in scabs. It’ll hurt.”

“I DON’T CARE!” Knock Out suddenly shot back, his tail coiling tightly behind him, frills hooding as he attempted to loom over Breakdown. The viper’s warning rattle getting louder and louder. “YOU said anything! Starscream said humans serve naga here! So...SERVE!” Breakdown knew he should have been more afraid, Knock Out knew how to kill and he wasn’t exactly trusting yet; but with those quaking words and clacking tail, he only found it cute.

He detached the buffer from his belt, holding it up like a ward.“Alright, your highness, alright. Just calm down. I was just thinking of your best interest but if you insist-” Breakdown leaned back a bit, patting his lap. “I gotta rub you down first.” A soft blush flushed harsh cheeks.

“Oh. N-nevermind.” Knock Out dove for the sand, sending it flying into Breakdown’s face as he tried to stop him. Sputtering Breakdown glared at the pool, he knew he could go in after the naga, the sand wasn’t that deep but he knew that wouldn’t end well.

“Knock Out~ Come on, I’ll get you nice and shiny.” The tip of a tail shot from the sand and cracked like a whip against Breakdown’s hand.

“No. Go away.” Breakdown shook the sting from his hand but held firm.

“It’s okay. I promise. I’ll be careful.” Another slap.

“I SAID no.”Breakdown held back a shout, that one really stung.

“How about just your claws? It might be nice? Simple? Shiny claws you can show off?” This time there was no reply, just a clawed hand eventually slipping free from the sand. Breakdown pulled the cream from his pocket as he took the naga’s hand. A single ruby eye appearing as Breakdown unscrewed the lid of the jar.

“I’m watching you.”


End file.
